Blood and Lust, Pleasure and Pain
by Rena the Turk Intern
Summary: After her life is ended one dark night, Haruhi is forced down a path of darkness and blood. She teams up with a vampiric host club in an attempt to find her killer, but in this world of pain and pleasure, how can someone know who is friend and who is foe?
1. Chapter 1

So, for a long time I've actually wanted to write a Ouran fanfic

So, for a long time I've actually wanted to write a Ouran fanfic. I couldn't find any inspiration until one day, I was writing a chapter for my other story Blood of the Innocent, when it came to me.

Vampires plus Host club equals Awesome!

So, I bring to you a new story. Wa La!

Disclaimer: I do not own Host Club. I own Host club doujin, merchandise, an art book, and I draw host club fanart (Deviant art Tsukiko-Usagi) but I do not own Host Club.

This is why I cry myself to sleep every night. (jk!)

I.

An Ending

There were many things Haruhi never expected. One had been the death of her mother when she was only six years old, and the death of her father at seventeen when a drunk driver slammed into his car one stormy night. The other was her acceptance into a premier college on an achedemic scholarship shortly after her father's death. Coupled with that the fact she graduated early from high school and set off for college the second the ink dried on her diploma, there were many things Haruhi had never excepted.

At the top of that list, however, was her own untimely death only two weeks after arriving in the city her college was located.

School was set to begin in another three weeks the night Haruhi had gone out to go shopping. Living on her own meant that she needed to buy her own food if she wanted to eat anything. She always went shopping at night, nothing out in the darkness ever frightened her. Ever since she had to cut her hair when one of her younger neighbors had put his gum in it, Haruhi had worn her hair short. These days, without much money to spend on clothes, Haruhi wore her father's old clothes. Along with her glasses, Haruhi looked like a geeky, ruffled boy and she preferred it that way. For some reason, she found looking like a geeky ruffled, poor young man carried less trouble then looking like a young lady. This way, she figured, no one would ever mean to give her any trouble day or night.

Maybe that was why, that night, with the aura of familiarity worn from many trips to and from the Mini-Mart, Haruhi was unable to suspect what would happen. She walked in, bought what she needed, and walked out as was her routine. It was about ten, Haruhi had checked her watch after leaving the Mini-Mart, when she passed the club "Bathory's Dungeon."

It was a club she passed every day, one of the few clubs between her home and the Mart. Often she had wondered what it would be like to go into the club, but she didn't have that much money and school took precedence over all else. So, this night when she paused for the second or two she usually did when she was going home, she doubted that anything out of the ordinary might happen.

Just as she was passing the club, one of the cans she had in her bags fell out and rolled down an alley behind the club. Haruhi sighed and walked after the can. The small metal can rolled, hitting some of the stones and turning this way and that, before plopping down near a dumpster. Haruhi brushed the hair from her face and sighed as she knelt down to pick up the small can.

A growling sound alerted her that there was something else in the alley. She looked up, scanning the area to see if there was any kind of creature lurking nearby. Nothing moved in the alley, and once again Haruhi turned her attention back to the can. She picked up and put it back in the bag when the growling noise started again. "I really have to get out of here," she thought as she began to leave the alley.

She was heading out, nearing the street again, when something impacted her back and caused her to fall the to ground. Her glasses skidded across the pavement and Haruhi screamed and tried to fight off whatever was on top of her. Part of her shirt was ripped open as the beast on top of her growled and snarled. Haruhi hit the creature in face but that didn't even faze it as rolled her onto her back and growled. She couldn't see its face in the dark, only two red eyes that glowed in the dark alley, and dark hair that fell around the shadowed face.

Dark red hair framed a pale, thin face that now hovered above hers. Haruhi's eyes looked at the high cheek bones, traveled up the long, pointed nose, to rest on a pair of eyes that were currently burning with a bright, red glare. As soon as her eyes met his, Haruhi felt her body become paralyzed.

"Pathetic," a nasaly, shrill voice sneered, and Haruhi felt her head jerked in such a way that she was forced to expose her neck. She felt a long, slimy tongue lap the side of her neck and a loud chuckling noise caused the chest of the creature on top of her to rumble and shake. One of his hands drifted down her top, groping one of her breasts before moving his hand down and pulling on the waist band for her pants. Able to break out of the hypnotic state she'd been forced into, Haruhi screamed, yelling anything she thought might attract attention to the situation. The hand jerked away from her waist band to try and cover her mouth but Haruhi moved her head, screaming the entire time. Growling, the creature punched her in the gut and forced the breath from her lungs. Taking advantage of her as she lay gasping, the creature took her chin and forced her to expose her throat. Then, he sank a pair of fangs deep into her throat.

Haruhi froze before letting out a gurgled yell. Blood flowed down her neck and the creature greedily lapped it up before sucking at her neck. She tasted blood and felt the liquid rising in the back of her throat. Struggling, Haruhi freed a hand and smacked the creature in the shoulder. This jolted him and she heard something rip. Warm blood flowed down her neck and soaked into her shoulder. She tried to yell again but only made a sickening gurgling noise as the blood continued to flood her mouth and nasal passages. Her eyesight began to fade, going dark as the creature lapped her blood from the wound it had created. Haruhi closed her eyes and prayed she might lose consciousness soon.

"Hold it!"

A loud explosion went off and creature on top of her roared. Haruhi slowly opened her eyes and watched the creature, covered in red, get off of her and slump to the side, before it ran off. Its footsteps sounded far off as Haruhi looked around the alley and saw nothing but the color red. Red covered the scene, plastering the walls of the alley. Haruhi felt faint, wondering if all the blood there was hers. Something ran to her through the red, a tall blonde man dressed in blue. With her glasses gone, Haruhi could not make out the details of his appearance. He gingerly picked her up and held her. She felt cold dripping into her body and the man began talking to another person.

"Is he alright?"

"No, a lot of blood's been drained. He probably doesn't have more then a few moments."

"Shit, this is the last thing we needed to worry about. I'll have to have someone call the cleaners so we avoid unesscessary attention."

"Is someone tailing the vamp that attacked him?"

Around this time the cold feeling that had been seeping into her body felt like she was being put in a freezer. She began shivering and shaking, the taste of blood taking over her taste buds as the liquid coated her tongue and mouth. The cold feeling continued, resembling now being thrown in an ice cold lake. She gasped and tried to breathe but the cold stopped her, stilling her attempts and freezing her lungs. Her eyes turned to the man who held her. Even with her glasses off, Haruhi could tell he was attracted. His lips were moving but her ears could not hear anything he might be saying. She watched his lips with fasination, her gurgled coughing stilling in the calm he created.

Suddenly her body seized up and contorted. The man holding her was surprised and nearly dropped her as she began to convulse and twitch. She felt something metallic into her mouth and hold her tongue down as the seizure went on. Then, shortly after it began, the seizure stopped. As she lied there in his arms, Haruhi felt the man take the metallic item from her mouth before brushing some of her hair from her face. Her heart, which had been pounding in her ears during her seizure, was silent, nonexistent. What did it mean if you couldn't hear your own heart beat? Was she dead?!

A voice drifted in, the same beautiful mealody she had heard before. "It's okay, the pain will fade, and then you'll sleep. Just be brave, because when you awaken, everything is going to change for you. No matter what though, I promise I will protect you," the mealody said, pouring from the lips of the man holding her. Everything began to fade away but as long as she could, Haruhi stayed focused on his face.

Darkness began to cloud her vision and Haruhi finally closed her eyes. "I wonder where that tunnel and light are?" she thought cynically. The last thing she heard, before everything became silent and dark, was the man who held her. His voice was pleasant as he said to his compainion, "I think we have contamination."

…

Tamaki hadn't been expecting any excitement that night, aside from the excitement usually experienced in the Host club line of work. He had just been serving two very beautiful ladies, brunette and blonde, when there was a loud commotion outside of the club. He looked over at Kyoya and the older man sighed before excusing himself from his table. Tamaki turned back to the ladies he'd been serving.

"Excuse me, there's seems to be some big commotion outside. Allow me to check on it."

"Aww…." The brunette said, batting her pretty eye lashes, "You're leaving us already?"

Tamaki leaned forward and took her hand. He laid a gentle kiss on it and smiled. "It's better for us to ensure that you lovely ladies have nothing to worry about when exiting this club tonight." The girls giggled and Tamaki walked outside with Kyouya.

"What do you think it is this time?"

"Don't know. Couldn't be any worse then the cat fight that one night."

"No kidding."

Tamaki opened the back door leading to the alley behind the club. The second the door was opened, the overwhelming smell of blood reached Tamaki's nose. He looked around and spotted a vampire attacking someone. The person was pinned underneath and he could hear the vampire sloppily drinking from the victim. Tamaki immediately reached for a flare gun located on the counter. Tamaki had learned awhile ago flare guns were good for stunning someone, and in a business where you had to ensure your customer's safelty when enetering and leaving your establishment, stunning and scaring away trouble makers was very important.

"Hold it!" Tamaki yelled, praying it would get the beast's attention. The beast made no notice of him, just kept drinking. Tamaki aimed and fired, hitting the beast square in the back. He pulled the trigger and a bright ball of red fire slammed into the beast, blowing a piece of its back off. Blood sprayed everywhere, including the victim who was now lying motionless on the ground.

The beast had rolled over off the victim before dashing off. Tamaki ran to the victime and checked for any vitals signs. They were weak, the victim had lost too much blood. He and Kyoya had been too lat to save him.

His eyes on the victim, Kyouya walked up next to him.

"Is he alright?"

"No, a lot of blood's been drained. He probably doesn't have more then a few moments," Tamaki said, turning from the boy to Kyoya. The agitated dark haired boy pushed his glasses higher on his nose.

Shit, this is the last thing we needed to worry about. I'll have to have someone call the cleaners so we avoid unesscessary attention."

Tamaki glared at Kyouya, who just shrugged. He looked back at the boy and sighed, knowing that as impersonal as it seemed, the cleaners would have to be called. He was opposed to the erasing of a human's existence, but he was more opposed to the consequences unesscessary information could have.

"Is someone tailing the vamp that attacked him?" Tamaki asked, hoping to change the topic.

Tamaki looked after the way the vamp had gone. "Get one of the others on it, and keep the donors from leaving before we secure the premisces." Kyouya left and Tamaki held the boy in his arms. "I'm sorry, we were inside and couldn't do anything." He looked around and saw some discarded groceries lying around. "You were just out shopping, you weren't asking for this. I'm sorry you poor guy." The boy in his arms remained motionless, just looking up at him with a pair of beautiful hazel eyes. Tamaki noticed his shirt was torn and when he checked out the damage, his cheeks flushed at what he saw.

"You're not a guy are you? My, you must have been a surprise for that bastard when he saw your secret. I'm sorry such a cute thing as you has had to suffer, but pass in peace, okay?"

Then, as it seemed the girl was circling the drain, her body contorted and seized. He nearly dropped the girl as he seized and shook. "Oh hell…" Tamaki muttered, thinking back to the scene he had witnessed. There had been blood everywhere, including on the victim. It was not impossible that contamination may have occurred. If contamination had occurred, this situaltion ran the risk of getting real bad real soon.

First things first though, and Tamaki reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver pocket watch, a gift from his father, in the girl's mouth to keep her from swallowing or biting off her tongue. Her body continued to seize and quake before, finally, it went limp as a damp rag. Tamaki watched as the girl looked at him and Tamaki gulped. He brushed her hair again and then moved his hand so that he could stroke her cheek.

"It's okay, the pain will fade, and then you'll sleep. Just be brave, because when you awaken, everything is going to change for you. No matter what though, I promise I will protect you," he whispered. After he had made his proclaimation, the girl closed her eyes and the heartbeat was gone.

Kyoya walked back into the alley and Tamaki looked at him. "I think we have contamination," he told Kyouya as he picked up the boy. Kyoya blinked. "Should we take him to Lavender?" asked Kyouya. Tamaki chuckled and pointed to what the torn shirt had revealed. Kyouya followed where the finger pointed and smirked.

"Shall we take HER to Lavender?" he asked. "Yes, we know nothing about this medical stuff, how'd it go with tracking the vamp?" Kyoya shook his head and Tamaki knew what it meant. They had not been able to find the vampire, and now there was a dangerous beast lurking out there in the darkness. "Should we have the girls get escorted home tonight?" asked Kyouya. Tamaki nodded. "Better safe then sorry," said Tamaki. He walked into the club carrying the limp form of the boy.

There was a quiet thump and Tamaki looked over to see the boy's wallet had fallen from his pocket. Kyouya walked over and picked up the little wallet, flipping it open and looking at the boy. "Tamaki, take a look at this," he stated, holding the wallet up. Tamaki looked at the open wallet and his eyes widened.

"Haruhi Fujioka, What a beautiful name." Tamaki lovinly gazed at the motionless figure in his arms. "Let's take her to Lavender and have her take a look at out little girl here," Tamaki said. Kyouya nodded and they walked back into the club.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I hope you all like the last chapter. Lavender is a character from a vampire story I've been writing since I was in middle school, so I do own her. Anyone try to take her and I warn you, there will be blood.

(insert scary threatening music here)

So, anyways, I'm sorry about killing Haruhi's dad. I could honestly find no possible way to have him in the story. Makes me sad a bit, but it's just the way things are.

Hope you like the next chapter.

II.

Emersion

"_No matter what though, I promise I will protect you……."_

Such a beautiful voice. It rang in Haruhi's mind, swirling in the darkness like an erethral mist as light began to pentrate her senses. With a groan, Haruhi slowly opened her eyes.

The first thing Haruhi saw was white, like a doctor's office. Her lungs felt like they were made of lead. She tried to breathe, tried to draw in any breath. Her chest made no movement, no sort of recognition that there was any air passing into her lungs. Haruhi felt panic flood into her veins as she continued to try and breath.

"Calm down, relax. I know you're most likely in distress, but it will not help you to go into hysterics," a pleasant voice with a slight British accent said.

Haruhi did what the voice stated and felt air flow into her lungs. She breathed slowly and deeply, and soon the leaden feeling was gone. She opened her eyes again and looked around the room. A tall woman with long Lavender hair was standing against one of the walls. She wore a long white lab coat and currently had a very pissed off expression on her face. She looked at Haruhi and gave a small smile.

"How are you, Haruhi right?" Haruhi nodded and tried to speak but her voice didn't sound like it was coming out right. The woman smiled and walked over to her side. "It's like breathing. Focus on talking. It may be hard at first, your vocal chords were severed in the attack. I checked you out this morning and the 'change' seems to have healed the everything okay, but it may be a bit hard to speak at first. Just focus on speaking, and stay calm. You don't want to panic and go into hysterics, okay Haruhi? Is it alright if I call you that, or do you have another name you wish to be called?" Haruhi gulped and nodded. The woman smiled and walked over to a fridge in the corner of the room.

"W-w….whe….where am I?" Haruhi asked hoarsely. The woman chuckled and walked over with a bag of something red. She walked over to the IV stand besides Haruhi and hooked up the bag or red, which she guess had blood in it. She inserted the needle into Haruhi's vein and tapped the clasp to ensure the blood was flowing the way it should.

"Alright then, time to address your questions, Haruhi, First, you are located in the basement of 'Bathory's Dungeon,' an exclusive host club. Second, the creature that attacked you was a vampire. Third-"

"H-hold up. Vampire?"

"Yes. A vampire, such as Brahm Stroker's Dracula or Anne Rice's Lestat. We think he may have been a new blood, a vampire that's recently been turned. They are usually the ones that lose their minds and attack and kill humans, such as yourself. It was a very grim scene, and the vampire did a great amount of damage to you. He ripped your vocal chords and tore a large hole in your jugular. If you had not been contaminated, you would have bled out in a few minutes. However, the wounds healed extremely quickly after the 'change' took place."

"Change?"

"Yeah, that's number three. You were turned during the attack."

"Turned?"

"Into a vampire."

Haruhi sat straight up and looked around. She then looked at herself. Nothing seemed different, nothing seemed any different at all! She then looked at the woman. She just rolled her eyes and walked over, picking up a scalpel from the tray next to the bed. "Hold still dear," she said, before plunging the scalpel into Haruhi's hand. Haruhi screamed and looked at the blade sticking out of her hand. The woman twisted it before pulling the blade out and cleaning the scalpel.

"What the hell?!"

"Look at your hand Haruhi dear."

"I saw! You stabbed me!"

"Look. At. Your. Hand."

Haruhi looked at her hand and saw the wound, which should have been pretty horrific, was not there. The woman walked over and cleaned the blood away, revealing the soft pink flesh of her hand. The woman looked up at Haruhi and smiled kindly.

"By the way, my name is Lavender. I'm a sort of the scientist around here….well scientist doctor. I've been studying medicine for over three hundred years, so I consider myself something of an expert. My current task that I've been working on," she paused to remove the bag of blood from the IV stand, "Is studying what exactly we vampires are. It's been slow going for the last few years, but I believe as technology advances we can actually get closer to maybe a cure for ourselves, or a way to at least go out into the sunlight." Lavender then chuckled and brushed some hair out of her eyes.

"It helps that the owners of this club have a pretty good amount of money and are interested in finding some sort of cure. They hired me here as a doctor to the donors that come in, I mean what use would there be otherwise for someone like me when vampires have no health problems whatsoever, and if we do get injured we instantly heal up if we're well fed." She sighed. "In addition I treat people like you, people who are going through the 'change.' It's a pretty violent process because the body 'dies' and then gets restarted. Each cell in the body reforms into vampiric cells. During the process, the person 'changing' has got to be kept calm and sedated or else they risk causing harm to themselves or others." Lavender smiled at Haruhi. "You were calm during yours. I used sedatives, just in case, but even when Tamaki carried you in you were sleeping like a little baby."

Haruhi brushed the hair out of her face. She guessed it would be hard to continue going to school if she was a vampire. After all, vampires couldn't go out in sunlight, and now she was going to have to drink blood, and she couldn't be near garlic, and everything else that came with being a vampire. She looked at Lavender and gripped the blanket tightly, her knuckles turning white with the fear she felt. Lavender smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Don't look so freaked out, it's not that bad. First things first, we should go over the rules you'll be following now that you're, well, a vampire. First, no sunlight whatsoever. This includes times of rain or cloudy days. Unless it is pitch black, you will suffer an excruciating burn and most likely die if exposed to sunlight."

She waited for Haruhi to take in what she'd said before continuing on with her lecture. "Second, you're a new blood. You need to feed 3-5 times a week for a few years. The longer you're alive, the longer you'll be able to go without blood. Your need for blood increases if you're hurt because your body will need more blood to properly heal itself. If you fail to consume enough blood, you risk going into blood lust, which generally means that you'll go, to quote my employers, bat shit crazy and start killing to ensure that you consume enough blood."

"Like the guy who attacked me?"

"Exactly. Third, be careful when feeding from live prey. You don't become a vampire from being bitten, you become one when your blood interacts with that of a vampire, and even a drop can turn you."

Haruhi rubbed her head and Lavender smiled. "Too much information dear?" asked Lavender, brushing Haruhi's hair from her eyes. Haruhi nodded and Lavender chuckled. "Consider yourself lucky you have someone like me here to explain it to you. I became a vampire back when we thought those afflicted were, well, demons or something of the sort. Now, with the information we have, we know we're not some kind of demonic apparition but maybe a new form of human, or something of the sort. Now…where were we on the rules? Oh! Right. Fourth, you need to eat foods other then blood. Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean that your body doesn't need the nutrients that come from a balanced diet."

Lavender stopped and laughed, snapping her fingers. "By the way, in addition to rule 4, garlic has no ill effects on you. You can eat it, drink it, roll around in a giant pool of it if you wished, and nothing is going to happen." Haruhi chuckled weakly at the notion of rolling around in garlic.

"Now, fifth, don't worry about sexually transmitted diseases and pregnancy. Our bodies are very well equipped for battling anything, and even if you drank blood from an infected host or something like that, nothing will come of it. There was this scare a few years back because some vampires reported…well…getting crabs from some donors but when it was studied, it turned out to be a lie because our blood does not transfer into other species of animal so well and it kills off any blood suckers that go after us."

Haruhi cleared her throat. "What did you say about pregnancy?" Lavender nodded and bit her thumb. "Yes, well, when you go through the 'change,' your body dies. When it is…restarted, some parts still remain….dead. Those include the sexual organs. Now, this is nothing like a vampire guy can't get a stiffie, pardon my language, but what does come out when he orgasms is nothing that can cause life. For us females, we no longer go through periods and the sort so we can't conceive children." Lavender just shrugged and looked forlornly at the wall. "It may not sound like anything, considering where you are in life, but when you get older and really wish to have children, especially when you're with someone you love...well...it is hell."

Haruhi went silent as Lavender continued to look at the wall with a saddened expression. The silence ended when Lavender cleared her throat and brushed her hand over her eyes. "Sorry, got lost in thought for a second. Now that you kind of know the basics of your new situation, what do you think you're going to do?" Haruhi went silent and bit her lip. "What am I going to do? I mean, I was going to go to college, and I was going to get a good job. Now what can I do with this damn curse?" Lavender just ran her hand through Haruhi's hair. "It isn't the end of the world dear, it's just a new path. Whichever way you want to go depends on you Hun."

The door to the room opened and a blonde haired man walked in. Haruhi blinked, then blushed a deep red color when she realized she was naked, with only a sheet to cover her, and currently the blonde was trying to look away from her bare breasts. She quickly drew the sheet up around her chest and stared at the boy. He wore a School Boy's uniform with a blue jacket and black slacks. Lavender smiled and gave the man a hug.

"Well Tamaki darling, what brings down here? It too early for the club to be closed, do you not have business to deal with up there?" asked Lavender. The blonde boy, Haruhi guessed his name was Tamaki, smiled and ran a hand threw his own hair. "It's a slow night, might have something to do with the rain. I was wondering how our sleeping beauty was doing, but I see she's already up and about." He looked back at Haruhi, who blushed and tightened her hold on the sheet. Tamaki smiled and looked back at Lavender. "Send her upstairs soon, we might as well have her meet the club."

Tamaki left after that, leaving Haruhi and Lavender alone. Lavender left the room and returned with some clothes. "Sorry about these, they're the only clothes I got on hand." Haruhi took one look at the clothes and got why Lavender was apologizing. It was a school uniform, similar to the one Tamaki was wearing. She dressed quickly, thankful that Lavender atleast had some ladies underwear for her. She dressed and instinctively reached around, her fingers searching for her glasses. Suddenly she realized, she could see clearly and her glasses hadn't been on her face the entire time. Not only that, the fractured memory of her glasses scittering across the pavement came to mind, and she guessed that they had not fared well in the attack. Assuming her improved eyesight came from her change, Haruhi jumped off the bed and worked to steady herself on her wobbily legs.

Lavender looked back at her when she got off the bed. "Go down the hallway and up the stairs to get to the club. Don't worry, you look cute and I'm sure they'll be pretty nice with you." Haruhi followed Lavender's directions and ended up in a posh looking kitchen, if you could describe a kitchen as 'posh.' The blonde, Tamaki, was already there, carrying a tea kettle and several cups on an expensive looking tray. He peered up when she came into the room and gave her a friendly smile.

"Well hello. I see you're up and about. Would you mind carrying that tray in?" Haruhi looked over and spotted another expensive looking tray with a tea kettle and cups. She walked over and picked it up, making sure to be careful with such an expensive looking set of dishes. She followed the blonde into a very posh, gothic looking room. It was set up so there were six tables with about five seats around each one. A few women were gathered around some of the tables, and at least one man sat with them. The blonde walked to one of the tables, where a group of girls was gathered and giggling, leaving Haruhi standing by the entrance holding her tray with no idea of what to do. She looked at the blonde, who motioned to a table where the group of girls were squealing and giggling. Haruhi walked over to the table and blinked at what she saw.

"Oh Kaoru, you've cut your thumb. You have to be more careful, for a wound to you cripples me with pain!"

"Hikaru, please treat me like you did, back when we were children. I long for your healing touch once more."

The fluffy twincest-ness ended when both boys noticed Haruhi standing by the table with the tray. She set the tray down and began to walk away but was stopped by a quiet "Ahem." She looked over and saw the twins, as well as the other ladies, staring at her.

"Tamaki, is this him?"

Haruhi's eye brow raised and she looked at the blonde, no, Tamaki. He smiled and burst forward, taking Haruhi in his arms and giving her some sort of hug, tackle before spinning around and around with Haruhi in tow. "Yes, this is my new child who we rescued from the depths of hell not only three nights ago!" Haruhi's face was becoming a new shade of red as she tried to pull away from the psychoatic blonde but it was like trying to pull away from grizzley bear with steel arms. The twins walked up and succeeded in pulling her away from the blonde in order to look over her with curiosity. The girls from the table began to crowd around, all commenting on the cute boy who had now joined them. Across the room, a younger blonde boy with a older looking and much taller attendant looked over to see the scene that was going on with her. Haruhi felt a bit flustered and tried to get some kind of grip on the situation that was going on. Before she could say anything, a voice from the other side of the room caught everyone's attention.

"Alright, it is currently three in the morning, and in a few hours the sun will begin to rise. Please begin heading home, and remember to be careful on your journey. We have not kept the vampire responsible for Thursday's attack."

The girls began groaning but Tamaki and the twins abandoned her to see the girls out. Haruhi stood still, her mind racing with the insanity if the scene she had just witnessed. A man wearing a pair of glasses walked across the room to look her over, and Haruhi felt herself blush a little at the attention. She couldn't help but feel uneasy when being looked over like a peice of meat. Before she could open her mouth, the man cut her off.

"¥8,000,000,000."

"Excuse me?" Haruhi asked, blinking at the statement. The man pushed his glasses up further and faced her again. "The medical costs for caring for you during the change. When you were undergoing the change we needed to give you seditives, pain killers, and blood so that you would not suffer at all. The total cost for your change, with tax, comes to ¥800,000,000. Payment may be in cash, check, credit, whatever you wish."

Haruhi felt her heart seize up. "I...I don't have that kind of money," she whispered quietly. Hell, she barely had enough money to get food for herself. Haruhi was in the process of thinking over all this information when Tamaki walked up to the two of them. He was still smiling, and something about that goofy smile made Haruhi's heart flutter.

"What did I tell you? Did you see the girls when he entered? They loved him!"

Haruhi cocked her head and the man with the glasses nodded. "Indeed," he began, "That reaction seems promising. this idea may work out to be beneficial."

"Um, hold up. Idea?" Both men looked back at Haruhi and Tamaki nodded. "Yes, you see, it took a lot of money to help you after we found you. Kyoya and I were wondering how you may be able to pay the bill, we could tell you were less then fortunate from your attire. Then I noticed that you are a very cute girl and can pass yourself off as a very cute male very well and it hit me!"

A long silence followed before a loud squeal broke the silence.

"Tama-chan! You haven't introduced us!" the small blonde boy that Haruhi had spotted earlier yelled. His tall assistant nodded and stepped forward.

"I'm sorry. Haruhi," Tamaki began, rising from his seat. "Allow me to introduce the host club."

He walked over to the small blonde boy and his attendant. "This adorable little Lolita is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or Hunny for short. The silent man with him is Takashi Morinozuka, or Mori for short."

"Those two mischievious brothers," Tamaki started pointing at the twins from ealier, "Are Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin."

"I am Kyouya Ohtori," the dark hair man with glasses interrupted. Tamaki threw a pout Kyouya's way but the man just rolled his eyes and began typing on a laptop.

"And I am Tamaki Suoh," Tamaki finished, taking Haruhi's hand and laying a gentle kiss upon it. Haruhi pulled her hand away and didn't catch the hurt expression that crossed Tamaki's face at the gesture. Tamaki smiled and sat down facing Haruhi.

"So, about this idea of yours?" asked Haruhi.

"Right!" Tamaki exclaimed. He looked over at Kyouya who stopped typing and turned the lap top around so Haruhi could see the screen. On the screen was what looked like a contract. Haruhi blinked and looked back at Kyouya.

"The reason I had Lavender send you up here was to see how the ladies would react to you. It was good, it seems you will be a very popular host."

"H-host?" Haruhi stuttered. Tamaki nodded with a smile plastered across his face.

"Yes. If you work for us as a host, you would be able to easily repay your debt," Kyouya said, cutting off a hurt looking Tamaki. Kyouya smiled and continued. "Don't worry, we'd train you while we were helping you become accustomed to this new existence of yours."

"Y-You want me to work as a host? I-I-I don't even know what I'm going to do now that I've become a vampire. I-I….uh…You expect that I could make a decision like this now?" Haruhi said in a tone of extreme distress.

Tamaki made a motion with his hand and Mori brought Haruhi a seat. She sat down and rested her head in her hands.

"We don't have to have you work as a host," Kyouya stated. He turned the laptop back towards him and began typing again. "You could," he began, "just work for us as a servant, doing little chores and the like. It would not repay your debt as fast as working as a host would."

Haruhi shook her head and felt a cold hand brush the hair from her face. She straightened up and backed away from Tamaki, who was kneeling before her.

"I know this is hard to accept," he said quietly, "but you are a vampire and there's no going back. What you do now is your choice. Please, make the right one."

Haruhi took a deep breath and looked at the faces of the Host Club. With a sigh, she made her decision.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long but here's the next chapter.

III.

Learning curve

"No! Not like that at all!"

Haruhi sighed and pulled away from Mori's throat to turn an annoyed gaze at Tamaki. The host was standing to the side of them, holding a ruler and pacing. Kyouya sat nearby, reviewing something on his laptop. He seemed to be annoyed too at Haruhi's success concerning her lesson on feeding that Tamaki had placed himself in charge of. Tamaki walked over toting one of the donors who visited the club.

Tamaki approached the donor after having her sit besides where Mori was seated. He brushed some of her dark, reddish brown hair from her neck and brought his lips to her neck. Haruhi felt herself beginning to blush as he placed a kiss on her neck.

"When you feed," Tamaki began, murmuring against the skin of the beautiful woman, "You must help the donor relax. You caress them, convey to them that you appreciate the sacrifice they are making."

As he spoke, Tamaki continued to place little kisses on the woman's throat. Then, he exposed his fangs.

"Once you have them relaxed, gently bit into them. It's painful at first, but if you're gentle, it will not cause too much pain before the enzyme's effect kicks in."

He sunk his teeth into the young woman's throat and Haruhi saw a little crimson peek around his lips as they closed on the woman's neck. The woman gasped and a pinkish blush clouded over her cheeks. Haruhi gulped as she watched Tamaki continuing to feed, the scent of blood that was rising in the air causing her mouth to water. When Tamaki drew away, his lips were lined with red, and a small drop of blood cascaded down his chin only to be wiped away by a handkerchief. He then wiped the donor's neck and sent the girl out of the room. Haruhi watched her stagger away before turning back to Tamaki.

"Now!" Tamaki commanded, "Do all that to Mori. Don't worry, he can take it."

Haruhi bent in to face Mori's throat. She gently placed small kisses, like she saw Tamaki do, upon Mori's throat. Beneath the surface of his skin, Haruhi detected his blood flowing through his veins. Her mouth began to water and she exposed her fangs, ready to sink them into Mori's flesh.

_What do you think you're doing?!_

Haruhi drew away like she had been burned, her hand covering her mouth. Mori looked at her questionably and Haruhi grimaced and turned away with the horror of what she had almost done.

"What are you doing? You were doing so well!" Tamaki cried, rushing over to her and grabbing her shoulders so she was forced to look at him. Haruhi averted her eyes and began taking short, shallow breaths when she caught the scent of blood on Tamaki's breath. "I-I can't do this, not yet," she whispered. Kyouya closed his laptop and rose.

"Haruhi, if you do not learn how to feed, you will be dependant on bagged blood and your debt will grow larger," Kyouya warned. Haruhi grimaced at the idea the debt would grow and removed the hand from her mouth. She faced Mori again and took a deep breath. However, when she bent down bite into his flesh once again, the same inner voice that had yelled out at her screamed in her mind.

_What do you think you're doing?! You're about to bite into his flesh! You're no better then the monster that turned you!_

Haruhi drew away again, her hands tightening into fists. She heard Tamaki groan and shut her eyes. Already she was regretting her decision to work as a host at this mad house run by none other then the mad hatter himself.

"Mori, I think that's the end of lessons today. Haruhi looks like he's given it all she's got," Tamaki said. Mori nodded, rose, and left the room, leaving only Haruhi, Tamaki, and Kyouya,

"Haruhi, what's the problem?" asked Tamaki. Haruhi faced him and shook her head. "It's nothing," she muttered softly.

"It's something if it's prohibiting you from feeding. You can't always depend on bagged blood Haruhi. It is necessary to learn how to feed from a host to survive," Kyouya said, not looking up from his laptop. Haruhi looked at him but did not speak.

"Haruhi, try feeding from me," Tamaki offered, pulling his shirt down so that she could see the veins in his pale neck. Haruhi gulped, remembering the mouth watering scent of blood earlier, and tried to back away. Tamaki gently but firmly took her hand and forced her to face him.

"You don't have to do this from the neck, let's try the wrist," Tamaki said, gently pulling Haruhi closer. He flipped his hand up, exposing his wrist to Haruhi. Slowly, she took the appendage and drew it to her mouth.

"Remember what I said earlier, about what to do when you are feeding," Tamaki whispered as Haruhi planted little kisses along the wrist. The blood was calling to her, silencing the voice that had been screaming against the hunger inside her. She exposed her fangs and sank them into Tamaki's flesh before she knew what she was doing.

The coppery taste of blood filled her mouth, flooding her senses and drowning out everything around her. She sloppily sucked the liquid, gulping it in large amounts as if she was dying of thirst. After a few minutes, she felt Tamaki pull his wrist from her while pushing her away. Haruhi backed away, gasping for breath.

"Well, tomorrow we'll need to work on proper feeding etiquette," Tamaki panted. Haruhi blinked and looked at his wrist, which she was horrified to see was covered in blood. She felt the liquid dripping down her chin and quickly looked for a napkin. As if sensing her wish, Tamaki took the handkerchief from before and handed it to her. Haruhi cleaned herself and faced Tamaki. "Are you okay?" she asked, shakily handing him the cloth. Tamaki smiled and showed her his wrist. The flesh had already healed itself, answering Haruhi's question.

"There's no question that we can't have her feeding off the donors yet," Kyouya said, alerting Haruhi to the fact it had been a while since she heard the clicking of the keys of his laptop.

"Indeed, she might scare one of the girls if she fed from them that way," Tamaki said. He smiled at Haruhi. "That's why we're helping you, so you don't have any sort of troubles like that," Tamaki chirped.

The door to the room opened and the twins popped their heads in. "My lord," Kaoru began, "Some of the girls are getting restless. They're wondering when you three will be coming out," he continued. Tamaki used the handkerchief to clean the remaining blood from his wrist before pulling up his sleeve.

"We'll head out there now. I need another donor, Haruhi was a hungry little daughter," Tamaki said with a smile. When he caught her reproachful glare, Tamaki laughed and patted her on the back. "Don't worry, father will teach you all you need right mother?" he asked casting a glance to Kyouya. The twins looked at Kyouya.

"I guess I'm mother," Kyouya muttered, closing his laptop. He looked at Haruhi and smiled. "You'll learn quickly, or you'll be indebted to us forever and you can never leave the club," he said coolly.

Kyouya rose and walked out of the room into the club followed by the twins. A chorus of girlish squeals accompanied their leaving and Haruhi found herself alone with Tamaki.

"So, do you feel ready to take your responsibilities as a host?" he asked. Haruhi shrugged and ran a nervous hand through her hair. Tamaki laughed and ruffled her hair. "You were a big hit yesterday, I think they'll really love you Haruhi. Just see the there needs, pamper them. Don't forget your debt," Tamaki explained. Haruhi groaned and followed the chuckling Tamaki out the doors to the waiting donor.

A large group of squealing girls was gathered around the table the twins were serving. The commotion was so great very few women looked up when Haruhi and Tamaki entered. Tamaki directed her to a table before taking another donor, a pretty girl with long reddish brown hair, and leading her back to the room she'd just been in.

"Hey, you're the new guy aren't you?"

Haruhi turned around to face a group of three blushing girls. She smiled and bowed. "Um, yes, I am new here. I am Haruhi Fujioka, it's nice to meet you all," she said pleasantly. The girls all giggled and took their seats around the table.

Being a host wasn't as much as a burden as Haruhi had thought it would be. She made polite conversation with the donors at her table while trying to avoid the antics of the host, a feat that got increasingly hard when Tamaki finished feeding and proceeded to lavish unnecessary affection on her. At three the club closed in order to provide enough time for the donors and the hosts to return to their homes.

While Tamaki and the others saw the donors off, Haruhi worked with Lavender to clean up the club. Haruhi cast an amused look as a great amount of girlish squeals and screams came from outside the doors of the club.

"They are a piece of work aren't they?" Lavender asked, following her gaze. Haruhi smiled and nodded.

"Is it always like this?" asked Haruhi. Lavender smiled and ran her fingers thru her hair. "This was one of the quieter nights. Usually, it's a lot more wild," Lavender chuckled. When she caught Haruhi's horrified glance and patted her head.

"You did fine tonight, and you'll do fine tomorrow. If you pay your cards right here, you can have that debt worked off in a year, maybe less," Lavender quipped. Haruhi nearly dropped the vase she had moved to clean the table. "What do you mean a year?" she asked. Lavender laughed and grabbed the vase from Haruhi; setting it back on the table she'd taken it off of. "Trust me, a year goes extremely quick when you're one of us. The nights all blend together, and even the centuries seem to be nothing more then a collection of timeless memories…"

A far off look entered Lavender's eyes and Haruhi wondered what she was thinking. Silence overtook the room before a loud chorus of voices signaled the return of the others. Haruhi looked up to see Tamaki leading the procession of boys. He caught sight of her and swept her into a huge bear hug.

"Tonight was a good night for your debut! Why, I bet you'll do even better tomorrow once word gets out about you to the other donors in the area!" he exclaimed proudly. Haruhi freed herself from his embrace and blushed. The others started to gather around.

"Yes, Haruhi-chan did very well tonight!" Hunny cheered, clutching his large pink bunny that he called Usa-chan. Mori nodded and patted her on the shoulder.

"Yeah, we may have competition!" Karou said. Hikaru nodded and laughed, stating, "Yes, we'll have to perfect our technique or she'll steal away all our customers."

"Indeed, Haruhi could become a very good host here, maybe you could work here after your debt had been paid off," Kyouya said. Haruhi shook her head with her cheeks flaming of embarrassment. This commotion went on for another half hour before it was time for the hosts to return to their homes.

Haruhi headed out with the others to the waiting limousines. She stared as butlers and maids emerged to help their masters into the huge cars. Kyouya left first, followed by Hunny and Mori. Tamaki and the twins looked back at Haruhi. "Haruhi, you can go back into the club. We'll see you tomorrow," Tamaki said. Haruhi shook her head and smiled.

"No, I'd like to return to my apartment," she stated. Tamaki and the twins looked at each other before staring back at Haruhi.

"That would not be a good idea. It would be more beneficial for you to stay at the club, don't worry Kyouya is not billing you for your room there," Hikaru said. Haruhi shook her head and looked towards the direction of her apartment.

"I'd like to go home, if just for tonight, and gather my things. I'm getting kicked out at the end of the month since I cannot attend the school and they were the ones paying for everything. I'll be back in the morning," she ended quietly. Tamaki and the twins exchanged nervous glances again before Tamaki spoke.

"Alright then, gather your things and we'll drive you over there, and we'll pick you up tomorrow."

Haruhi shook her head and smiled. "I'd prefer to walk, if it's all the same to you," she said. Tamaki shook his head.

"That would be a very bad idea with the vampire that attacked you still on the loose. No, I'll give you a ride," Tamaki stated.

"Actually my lord, it would be easier for us to give her a ride. Her apartment is on the way to our house," said Hikaru. Haruhi faced Hikaru and blinked. "How would you know where my apartment is?" asked Haruhi. "We had to look up all information on you when you were turned," Karou said.

"Karou, Hikaru, see that Haruhi gets home and pick her up tomorrow. We'll move your things into one of the guest rooms tomorrow," Tamaki said. He smiled at Haruhi and got into his limousine. Without another word, Tamaki drove off.

"Come here, let's go already. None of us want to get caught in the sun," Hikaru said, pulling her towards their limo. Haruhi slid into the limousine, marveling at the smooth feel of the leather interior. Hikaru piled in afterwards and they drove off.

"Really, it's only a few blocks and it would have been easier for me to walk there," Haruhi said as buildings passed by. "Trust me, our lord may seem a bit insane, but he's still very wise and he knows what to do in situations like this. You may be a vampire now, but against an attack from another, your odds of survival are very small," said Karou.

Haruhi crossed her arms and stared out the window. It felt awkward, being in this car, and she longed for the old routine of her life before being turned. She guessed, as the car slowed approaching her apartment, that it was only a dream she chased now. Haruhi stepped out of the limousine and, after a quick bow to the twins, turned and started to walk to the steps of her building.

"Haruhi!"

She looked back to see that Hikaru had rolled down his window. He smiled when he caught her gaze. "Be safe, and we'll be back in the morning!" he yelled before rolling the window back up. Haruhi watched as the limousine drove off before she entered her apartment.

-_-_-_-_-_-

The limousine pulled up in front of the Hitachiin mansion. The twins left the limo, walking up to the huge mansion and walking in. they were met by one of the maids who was in the service of the family. She smiled politely and handed a note to Hikaru before bowing and wishing them a good night. Hikaru flipped the note open and smiled.

"Looks like mom and dad are going to be out of the house," he said, pointing to the note. Kaoru smiled and followed his twin to Hikaru's room, like they usually did when their sires were out of the house. It was very hard, when their sires were around, to express themselves the way they wanted to.

Kaoru sat on the bed and looked at Hikaru as he walked to the attached bathroom that was also attached to Kaoru's room as well. "What are you doing? "Kaoru asked. The loud flush of a toilet answered his question and Kaoru laughed a little. Silence overtook the room before Kaoru heard the sink turn on and he stretched out on the bed. His eyes studied the ceiling as he listened to Hikaru cleaning up in the other room.

The click of the bathroom door opening was audible as Hikaru stepped out. Kaoru continued to lie on his back, his eyes on the ceiling, as Hikaru walked over to the bed and knelt over his brother.

"What are you thinking? Hikaru asked. Kaoru smiled and drew Hikaru's hand to his lips, kissing the fingers gently. "I'm thinking," he began as he moved his kisses nearer to the palm, "that it has been too long since we did this." Hikaru nodded and groaned as Kaoru licked his palm. "Yeah, the last time mom and dad were out of town was a few weeks before Haruhi showed up wasn't it?" Hikaru groaned. Kaoru shrugged and continued his attention to Hikaru's hand. Hikaru sighed and let his eyes drift shut.

"Haruhi's cute isn't she?" asked Kaoru. Hikaru nodded and gasped when Kaoru's tongue traced a line on his palm.

"You've taken an interest in her," Kaoru continued, nipping at Hikaru's fingertips. Hikaru open an eye and looked at his twin. "What?" he asked quietly and Kaoru blushed. Hikaru gently took his twin's chin and forced him to look into his eyes.

"Are you jealous?" he asked. Kaoru blushed and turned away, causing Hikaru to laugh.

"Cute, you are so cute," Hikaru murmured.

He pulled his hand away from his twin and kissed his lips while pressing his body against Kaoru's.

Kaoru moaned into the kiss and gripped Hikaru's back, digging his finger's into Hikaru's shirt. Hikaru smirked into the kiss and moved his hand south, unbuttoning Kaoru's shirt as he went. Kaoru seemed to catch on to what his twin was doing and pulled away from the kiss to do the same to Hikaru. Hikaru slid his shirt off and helped Kaoru out of his, leaving the both of them shirtless.

Kaoru pulled Hikaru back to him and started placing small little kisses on his mouth. With his twin preoccupied, Hikaru's hand resumed its journey south. Kaoru's pants were swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped. Kaoru did not notice anything as Hikaru pulled the offending piece of clothing, off and thrust his hand into Kaoru's boxers. Kaoru broke the kiss as he gasped and dug his nails into Hikaru's back.

Hikaru removed the boxers and gently stroked his brother. Kaoru moaned and ran his fingers down Hikaru's body, reaching the waistband of his twin's pants and copying his twin's earlier actions. Once Hikaru was as bare as he, Kaoru sought about performing on Hikaru what Hikaru had preformed on him. It was Hikaru's turn to gasp and he buried his head in Kaoru's neck to muffle his cries of pleasure.

Once he'd regained some control of his senses, Hikaru pulled away from Kaoru and reached into the nightstand besides the bed. He retrieved a small tube of cherry flavored lubricant and sought about preparing Kaoru and himself. He watched Kaoru as he proceeded in the task, taking in every detail of his twin's reaction. Every moan, gasp, and sigh registered in Hikaru's mind. When he was finished, Hikaru pressed himself against his twin's entrance.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Kaoru nodded and let out a silent scream as Hikaru took him. Kaoru's arms came up and he held Hikaru tight as he thrust into him, taking him over and over again. Hikaru moved his lips to Kaoru's shoulder, placing small kisses and nibbling occasionally. He felt Kaoru's lips on his neck, replicating his actions. Hikaru gripped his twin's hips and drove himself harder until finally, he drove Kaoru over the edge.

Kaoru bit into Hikaru hard as he got his release. Hikaru gasped and thrust a few more times before his body too lost it and he came. His body went stiff for a few moments and then Hikaru went limp and collapsed on his twin.

Kaoru slowly withdrew his teeth from Hikaru's neck. He kissed the area where he had bitten, lapping the blood and cleaning up the slight mess. Kaoru began whispering something and it took a few seconds for Hikaru to pick up that he was whispering apologies against his flushed skin.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Hikaru sighed, running his hand down Kaoru's side. Kaoru tightened his grip on his twin and felt his eyes begin to close. Before he fell into the sweet release of sleep, Kaoru picked up Hikaru's tired voice murmuring something in his ear.

"I'll always return to you, so there's no need to be jealous."

Kaoru smiled and fell into darkness.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Hope you guys liked it. I added the hot twincestness at the end because I felt like it. Yeah, they are the hotness.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope ya'll liked the last chapter. I had to put the twincestness in, it just called to me. Anyways, now back to the story…

Chapter 4

Predator part 1

Haruhi shied away from the patch out sunlight on her floor. The golden square called to her, reminding her of what had been taken. She peeked at the closet, where it would be simpler to drag her futon in and sleep without the risk of being burned. Casting a last remorseful look at the sunlight, Haruhi decided that would be the best course of action and dragged the futon into the small space, slamming the door shut behind her.

In the darkness, Haruhi looked up at the hanging coats and sighed sadly. She'd spent the last few hours of night packing up her belongings. It felt strangely sad when Haruhi noticed every article she owned barely filled three boxes. After she packed, she wanted to watch the sunrise but remembered Lavender's warning and settled for watching the ground below her window, where her curtains succeeded in filtering the sunlight so very little of it actually came thru. Watching the patch of light on the floor, Haruhi's heart tightened.

Now in the closet, Haruhi thought back to the night of the attack, or what she could remember. She remembered walking back from the store, and then there was the can that fell out of the bag. After that, everything came in flashes. She saw red eyes, and then pain engulfed her neck. Then, she remembered someone holding her, and they said something she did not catch before darkness took her. Haruhi thought she should have remembered more of the night she died, but no matter her intentions her memory stayed the way it was.

Time passed in the darkness and Haruhi yawned. She closed her eyes and rolled onto her side. The darkness of the closet enveloped her mind, smothering her into a warm fog until Haruhi fell into a deep sleep.

_-_-_-_-_

Yawning as her alarm clock went off, marking that thirty minutes were left until sun down, Lavender stretched out a well manicured hand and slammed on the off button. She rose, yawned once more, and gracefully descended from her bed. The cold floor of her bedroom was uncomfortable, so Lavender slipped on a pair of house shoes and went to the bathroom.

As she readied herself for the day, Lavender smiled with the thought of her duties for the day. She would be aiding with opening the club and helping Haruhi move in before assuming her duties of testing the latest samples going through her lab. Facing her reflection in the mirror, Lavender smiled and pulled her hair up with a purple ribbon. She then walked to the door of the club, unlocking it and peering out into the darkness.

Beyond the streetlights, which were flickering on and casting beautiful lights upon the ground, a figure strolled through the streets. She was dressed casually in a light blue dress with pretty dark blue leggings and silver boots. Draped on her shoulders was a dark blue jacket. Her short dark brown hair resembled the cut of Haruhi's, almost making Lavender wonder if Haruhi was walking towards her. However, she picked up the girl was human, and closer inspection revealed a pair of blue eyes and a slightly plump face. A small button with the insignia that donors were required to wear to identify themselves.

"I'm sorry I'm early," the girl said in a high voice, scratching behind her head. Lavender smiled and shook her head, giving a short bow before facing the girl. She peeked around and saw no one else around. Something seemed off, something that gnawed at Lavender's subconscious like a rat. Her eyes made out no others but Lavender's heart did not stop pounding as she turned back to the girl.

"Is anyone else with you dear?" Lavender asked. The girl shook her head,

"My friends and family don't really know my extra curricular activities, and I figure I should keep it that way or things might get pretty bad. So, I took a bus here. Why so you ask? Is it okay I showed up this early?" the girl asked. Lavender smiled and nodded.

"I was just curious, and your early arrival is no problem young beauty. It's probably better that you're early, come inside and I can serve you a bit of tea before the hosts arrive. We don't need anymore getting picked off by the one that got to Haruhi after all," Lavender said with a chuckle. She turned her back on the girl, holding the door open for her to enter, but a high scream keening off into nothing ness stopped her.

Lavender whipped around and saw the girl she'd been speaking to only moments before lying in a pool of blood while some disheveled creature lapped greedily at the puddle. It looked up, its eyes hidden by long, tangled bangs, and snarled. Lavender growled in return and sped towards it, bounding into the air and striking the creature alongside the head with a roundhouse kick. The creature doubled over and slammed into the concrete. It rose, snarled again, and then sniffed the air. Lavender studied the creature, waiting for its next move. Instead of attacking her once again, it turned around and sped off down one of the streets. Lavender tried to race after it, but it lost her running along the twists and turns of the streets and buildings. Lavender fell to her knees, gasping and clutching at the ground.

She looked along the route the vampire had taken. Her eyes widened when she saw the direction where the vampire was heading and she reached into her pocket, drawing out a small lavender colored cell phone. She quickly dialed a number and impatiently tapped her fingers until a sleepy and agitated sounding voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Kyouya, we have a problem. Round up everyone, call the cleaners, and head over to Haruhi's apartment, immediately."

_~_~_~_~_~_

_Haruhi drifted along in a dark pool, warm and comfortable. As she drifted, her mind was free from any thoughts and she felt content with just floating there, in the darkness. Off in the distance, Haruhi felt the presence of something. She cracked her eye open and saw two figures, blurred by the surrounding darkness, standing not too far away. Haruhi yawned and opened her eyes, wondering if she should greet the newest guests who had appeared. _

_Slowly, as if they were being drawn closer to her, the figures came into focus. Little details, such as wrinkles and hair, became clearer until Haruhi's heart nearly burst from her chest. Her eyes widened and she began shaking with the fear that what she saw was not real._

"_Mom, Dad?" she whispered to the figures. Her father smiled, and her mother beckoned her closer while mimicking her father's expression. Haruhi rose and went to run to them but her legs refused to move, as if they were frozen. She looked back at her parents and her eye widened when she saw they were moving away from her. She reached out, screaming for them, but they continued to smile and wave until the darkness claimed them,_

_Haruhi sank to her knees, tears peeking at the corners of her eyes. Something touched her shoulder and she looked up to face the blurry image of a blonde haired young man. He touched her cheek, his fingers brushing her skin as softly as a butterfly's wing, yet try as she might Haruhi could not make out his face. He smiled and bent closer, whispering something in her ear. _

"_No matter what though, I promise I will protect you…"_

_In the distance, Haruhi heard the sound of breaking glass. Then, a sound similar to shattering wood came to her ears. The blonde man pushed her down until she was lying on her back. His appearance swirled and warped into a ragged, disheveled creature with glowing red eyes that burned into hers. Then, the creature opened its mouth smirked._

"_No one's here to save you now…"_

~_~_~_~_~

Kaoru awoke with the tone of a cell phone. His eyes opened reluctantly and he yawned, smiling when he saw Hikaru's sleeping form besides him. Hikaru must be tired, Kaoru thought sleepily as he studied his twin. Annoyed by the constant tone of the phone, Kaoru reached over and answered.

"Moshi Mosh."

"Kaoru? Hikaru? This is Lavender. I need you to get you twin and hurry to Haruhi's residence immediately! This is an emergency, so hurry."

Kaoru nodded and hung up the phone. He reached over and shook his brother. Hikaru yawned, rolled over, and pinned his brother down. Kaoru almost chuckled when he felt Hikaru's lips skimming down his neck and felt his hand moving down his body. Before he lost his mind to his senses, Kaoru pushed Hikaru off of him.

"No time for that, there's an emergency and we have to go!" Kaoru said a bit louder then he intended.

"What's the emergency?" Hikaru asked with a yawn. Kaoru shook his shoulders and jumped out of the bed, rummaging in the dresser for some clothing. Hikaru studied his twin for a few minutes, looking over the beauty of his body, before rising and dressing too. They left the house quickly, both armed in case of any danger that might befall them.

The trip was short but as they approached the building Haruhi lived in, both the twins began to feel anxious. Hikaru looked at Kaoru, worry evident on his face.

"Do you think Haruhi is okay?" asked Kaoru, breaking the silence of the car. Hikaru stayed quiet, and then shrugged his shoulders. Kaoru gulped and looked out the window once they approached Haruhi's building.

Hikaru got out of the car first and held the door open for his brother. Kaoru followed and they both studied the building. Hikaru gulped when he saw one of the windows in the building had been broken in, and he looked at Kaoru with concern. Kaoru nodded and they quickly began scaling the building, their hearts racing for what they might find inside.

~_~_~_~_~

Haruhi snapped into consciousness as a droplet of drool landed on her cheek and cascaded down her face. A pair of red eyes was staring into hers, and the disheveled hair of the creature prevented her from identifying what pinned her down. It grabbed her head and twisted it so that her neck was exposed and then leaned down to nip and lick at the flesh. One of his hands scooted lower and pushed up on her nightshirt, revealing the shorts she wore underneath.

Haruhi screamed and freed a hand to beat against her assailant. She tried to kick him off of her but he moved his knee to hold the limb down. His hand abandoned its expedition to the waistline of her shorts and grabbed her free arm, slamming it to the ground and shattering the bones. Haruhi let out a ragged scream of pain and the creature chuckled. It freed its other hand and continued with its mission while Haruhi screamed and writhed on the floor.

"GET OFF OF HER!"

Something flashed in front of Haruhi and threw the assailant off of her, out the wall of the closet, and into the hallway. Someone then grabbed Haruhi around her waist and dragged her out of the closet and into the main area of the apartment. She looked at the one who still held her around the waist and felt relief as she looked upon Kaoru's face. In front of her, Hikaru stood armed with a steel baton.

The area of wall besides her closet door exploded into a cloud of plaster, dust, drywall, and wood. Haruhi's assailant stood as the cloud dispersed into debris scattered over the floor. Red eyes were locked onto Hikaru as it snarled and ripped a piece of wood from where it had been embedded in his hand. Then, it charged towards Hikaru, readied to deliver damage. Hikaru was quick and caught the creature beneath the chin, sending it crashing to the floor. A foot whipped out and caught Hikaru's leg, sending him to the ground as the creature regained itself and rose. The next flurry of movement fell away into flashes of color as Hikaru and the creature fought fiercely.

Karou helped Haruhi to her feet and sent her towards a window that was broken in. Haruhi looked outside the frame of broken glass and her stomach churned as she gazed upon a drop of three stories. She whipped around and stared from Kaoru to the drop and back to Kaoru.

"You ARE joking aren't you?" she asked. Instead of answering, Kaoru grabbed her around the waist and threw her out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I did not mean to leave the last chapter with a cliff hanger, but it proved harder to finish and I really wanted to post the chapter so I figured I'd end it there so I could work on this chapter.

I hope you all like this.

Chapter 5

Predator part 2

Haruhi's heart raced with fear as she plummeted the three stories to the ground. The wind rushing by her howled like an angry wolf and chilled her to the bone. She shut her eyes and prepared for the inevitable feel of herself smashing onto the concrete.

It never came. Instead, someone grabbed her around the waist and she felt herself pulled upwards before there was a jarring stop. Haruhi cracked an eye open and saw a pale arm clothed in a pale blue sleeve wrapped around her middle. Beyond that, she saw the concrete streets of the city two stories below.

"Are you alright?" an all too familiar voice asked.

Haruhi looked up and saw it was Tamaki holding her. His hair was slightly disheveled and he looked like all he was able to do was get out of bed and dress. On his face was a look of concern, and slight fear. Haruhi realized Tamaki was looking at the arm the creature previously shattered.

"My arm's busted up bad," Haruhi said. Tamaki was about to answer her, or it seemed like he was, when Kaoru was thrown out of the window, smashing into a car parked across the street from her apartment. The raged vampire emerged from her room, sniffed the air, and glared at Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Haruhi, hold on," Tamaki murmured. He ran up the side of the building, the other vampire running after him, snarling like a feral beast. Tamaki reached the roof, set Haruhi onto the ground, and turned around. The other vampire landed in front of him and the two faced each other, their eyes shining like red flames.

The vampire ran at Tamaki and grabbed his hair, flinging him to the ground. Tamaki countered, swinging his arm and catching the vampire behind his head. The beast fell forward, smashing his face onto the rooftop.

Before the fight could continue, Mori bounded over the side of the roof and slammed his fist into the vampire, knocking him away from Tamaki. The vampire rolled away, bounded up snarling, and dove for Haruhi. Hunny appeared then, and kicked the vampire in the face. The sound of shattering bones was heard as the right side of the vampire's face shattered. He staggered away from the group, glared at Haruhi, and howled before running away. Mori and Hunny looked at each other and chased after the vampire.

"Haruhi, let's go and check on Hikaru and Kaoru. Then, we'll go to Lavender and see about your arm," said Tamaki. He helped Haruhi up and walked her over to the side of the building. Haruhi looked down towards the pavement and gulped.

Tamaki noticed her nervousness and smiled.

"There's nothing to it. Just hold onto me, one day I'll show you how to fly," Tamaki said, holding her gently. Haruhi held on with her good arm as tight as she could while Tamaki ran down the side of the building. They touched down on the ground and Tamaki let go of Haruhi. He ran over to the car and pulled Kaoru out of the wreckage.

Kaoru was unconscious, covered in countless cuts and gashes. Tamaki reached out and felt for a pulse, then jerked his arm back when Kaoru reached out and grabbed the limb, his eyes glowing red.

"Oh no, he's going into bloodlust!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"That's where I come in," Lavender's voice said from behind him. Tamaki and Haruhi spun around to see Lavender and Kyouya. Behind them, she could see Hunny and Mori. Mori was carrying a limp, bloodied Hikaru in his arms.

Lavender approached Kaoru and retrieved a blood pack from a small cooler she'd been carrying. She pierced the bag and let the blood trickle into Kaoru's mouth. Kaoru grabbed the bag and drank, gulping down the blood until the bag was empty. Then his head snapped back, and he went limp.

"Is he okay?!" Haruhi asked frantically, watching as Lavender went to tend to Hikaru.

"He'll be okay. His body was greatly damaged, it's forcing him to rest so that it might repair itself. He'll awaken in a little while, and he'll drink again then. Hikaru is the same way, though it might take a little longer since it appears the beast damaged him greater," Lavender said.

Hikaru's body appeared slightly twisted, and blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. Lavender frowned and checked his body. Rolling Hikaru onto his stomach, Lavender's fingers ran down his back. Suddenly, she place the heels of her hands on Hikaru's back there was a loud crack. Hikaru's body jerked, then went limp once again. Lavender sighed and wiped her forehead. She opened a blood pack and put it to Hikaru's lips. He closed his lips over the pack and drank.

After tending to Hikaru, Lavender instructed for Mori and Tamaki to carry their limp bodies to their limo. Then she approached Haruhi and went about inspecting her arm.

"It's been shattered, the bone is nothing but a bunch of splinters. It's begun to heal, it'd heal faster if we set it. Ready for a little pain Haruhi?" asked Lavender.

Haruhi gulped and nodded, slightly fearful of what Lavender would do to her.

~_~_~

In Lavender's lab, Haruhi sat on a metal examining table, staring at her bandaged arm. Kaoru and Hikaru were with her. Kaoru had woken up but Hikaru was still in a deep sleep but Lavender said it was what should be suspected considering the vampire had caused him so much injury, including a snapped back. Kaoru sat by his brother's side, his gaze traveling between Haruhi and Hikaru as he held his brother hand.

Soon after they had arrived back to the lab for medical care, they were sent down to the lab in order to keep them out of the way of the cleaners when they came to deal with the scene in front of the lab, as well as Haruhi's apartment. According to Kyouya, it was very likely they would destroy all evidence that she had ever been at the apartment, which included the destruction of her personal items. She sighed loudly, drawing Kaoru's attention.

"I-is your arm okay Haruhi?" Kaoru asked, his gaze on her.

"Yeah. Lavender said that it would be healed within a few hours. She said the only reason it did not heal immediately was because the bone was totally shattered. She said that, once the bone was secured in place, it would heal. I'll be fine Kaoru, don't worry," said Haruhi.

Karou smiled and looked at his twin. His brow furrowed into a worried look. Haruhi brushed a piece of hair out of her face and opened her mouth to speak, but the sound of the door opening cut her off. She looked up to see Kyouya walk into the lab.

"The cleaners are done, and they've got trackers on the trail of the vampire. However, we believe that they won't be able to catch the vampire. Lavender and I have a theory," Kyouya said.

"And that theory is?" asked Haruhi.

"It's better if Lavender explains that, I have enough to deal with concerning the silencing of this incident. Kaoru, when Hikaru awakens, go back to your estate. Tomorrow, we continue business as usual, except donors will have added security," Kyouya said before he walked back up the stairs and left the room.

A few second later, Lavender came down. She checked Hikaru's vitals and then sat down. She sighed and leaned back.

"Alright, so I have already informed the others of this, here's the situation. I believe the vampire if one of our nobles," Lavender began.

"Wait! That thing we saw in Haruhi's apartment could not have been a noble. Nobles are brought up to be more refined, human than that thing we saw in the apartment! That thing was just some sort of beast!" Karou yelled.

Silence filled the room, and was broken only by a loud groan from Hikaru. Lavender looked over at him and smiled.

"Nice to see you're alive Hikaru. Lie here for awhile, then head home with Kaoru. Be careful tonight, we're not sure if the vampire would try to strike only Haruhi, or if he'd strike at you to threaten her," Lavender said.

Lavender picked up a bottle of water and drank slowly. Hikaru sat up in the bed and cried out a bit when his back cracked and popped a bit. Lavender placed the bottle down and studied Hikaru's back.

"Relax Hikaru. Your back has healed, but its most likely stiff from all the trauma. Relax tonight, and the pain will be gone by tomorrow. As for your comment Kaoru, I can tell you exactly how I think it's a noble that attacked Haruhi," said Lavender.

Hikaru groaned as he straightened himself in the bed, his back cracking and popping a few more times.

"I believe it is a noble that is attacking Haruhi because of this attack. You see, if our dear murderer was a beast or a new blood, he would not have struck at Haruhi tonight. Vampires in bloodlust will attack humans, yes, and are like beasts. However, bloodlust fades once the vampire has been satisfied, and considering the amount that he drained from Haruhi, I believe he would have already been satisfied," Lavender said.

"A noble, however, would strike at her again because, once he had struck upon her before, there would be proof of his attack in her veins," Kaoru finished.

"Yeah. I mean, it's really uncouth for nobles to strike upon people that way he did Haruhi. I used to hear stories of nobles who would dress differently, or even act like animals, in order to go and be able to attack people indiscriminately and keep from getting caught. If Haruhi had died, that would be the end of the situation, there would be no witness to what he did. However, since she survived, we could test her blood to determine a clue as to her sire is. He knew that, and attacked her tonight to try and erase his crime. Since we defeated him, he may start using other means to get at Haruhi," Lavender said.

"What's that mean?" Haruhi asked after silence had taken over for a few minutes.

"Means things are about to get really interesting," Hikaru said.

Lavender stood up and brushed off her dress.

"Karou, Hikaru, go home. Sunrise is going to occur soon, it's better if you're at your estate. I believe your sires are cross at me as it is for the injuries you both sustained tonight. Don't worry about our little Haruhi, she will be safe in the bar, I'll set the security system at the highest level," Lavender said.

Kaoru helped Hikaru out of the bed and he and Lavender helped him to the car waiting outside the bar. Haruhi watched them leave and then watched as Lavender entered. Lavender sighed heavily and locked the door.

"Let me show you to your room," Lavender said wearily. She walked over to a wall and pounded her fist against it. A staircase fell out and Haruhi found herself looking up the staircase into a dark, dusty hall way.

"We all decided this might be a better room then your current room in the stora-I mean guest bedroom downstairs," Lavender said.

Slowly, Haruhi walked up the stairs. She crept down the hallway until she reached a door and turned the knob, opening it.

A large, brightly colored room met her eyes. It was filled with an assortment of items, and a large pink bed was in the corner. What caught Haruhi's attention, however, was a large, blood stained box she recognized as the container of her last human belongings sitting besides the door.

"I thought they were going to destroy it!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"They were, until Tamaki intervened. You may want to thank him the next time you see him." Lavender said. She bade Haruhi good night and closed the door. Haruhi stared around her new room and smiled. For once, it appeared things were looking up.

_~_~_~_~_~

I apologize for the long delay in updating, college is hell. Hopefully, over the summer my updates will be more frequent. I would really like to thank all of you guys who like my writing. I'm actually thinking of getting some of my original works published.

Please continue supporting me, I write for you guys and it really means a lot when people like what I write.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A brief pirate interlude

Haruhi awoke early in the afternoon. She groaned and rolled over, smiling at the feel of the silken sheets against her bare legs.

"Man, I always dreamed of having a bed like this," Haruhi sighed. She stared at the ceiling and then at the boxes in the corner of the room.

"I'll have to thank Tamaki for getting those for me," Haruhi said to herself. She unpacked the boxes, a feat unable to be accomplished in the fuss the night before. Memories flooded out with the belongings she revealed while unpacking, but Haruhi beat them down until she had finished her task. Then, she folded the boxes up and carried them to the dumpster outside of the bar.

The sun had only just set, leaving the sky a myriad of colors leading to the darkness of night. Haruhi looked out, fascinated, while she absentmindedly disposed of the boxes.

"What are you doing out here?" Lavender's voice asked from behind her. Haruhi jumped, startled out of her daydreaming, and spun around to face the vampire. Lavender appeared slightly disheveled, as if she had just woken up, but she had a concerned look on her face.

"Sorry, just throwing out something. I didn't mean to scare you," said Haruhi.

"You didn't scare me, I was just somewhat confused when you left the club. It is not a good idea to be out by yourself, not with this fiend chasing you," said Lavender. Haruhi nodded and followed Lavender's lead back into the club.

"By the way," Lavender started as Haruhi began to head towards the stairs to her room, "Tamaki has asked that you dress in the outfit that came in the mail today. It's already in your room, but I feel I must apologize for his taste. Tamaki has the hosts dress in ways to entice the customers, but sometimes I think his themes are a bit too eccentric," Lavender said.

Haruhi nodded and ran to her room. She flung open the door and saw a bag thrown across her bed with a small, hand written note. She cautiously picked up the note and read it.

_**Wear this, I think you'll look lovely.**_

_**Tamaki**_

Haruhi put the note down and pulled a pirate out fit out of the bag, complete with a fake stuffed parrot and fake eye patch. Haruhi almost laughed until she examined the outfit. It was made of high grade fabrics, not just something found in the shops when Halloween rolled around. Even the ridiculas parrot had actually parrot feathers and was made so realistically that, when the light hit it the right way, it appeared as if it could be alive. Haruhi smiled and pulled on the outfit, marveling the way it felt so light against her body. She was just pulling on the jacket, a deep earthen brown that fit the neutral deep eatern tones that were present in her outfit, when there was a knock on the door. Haruhi yelled for the person to enter. The door creaked open, and Lavender walked into the room.

"I figured I'd help with your hair and makeup, make you look a bit more like a pirate rather than a princess," said Lavender. Haruhi sat still while Lavender attacked her with a hair brush and some make up. Neither of them spoke as Lavender worked, her movements precise as she added the eye shadow and blush. Finally, Lavender added the last touch and stepped back, smiling at Haruhi.

"You look lovely," Lavender said, turning Haruhi around so she could look into a mirror. Haruhi studied her reflection. In addition to making it look like Haruhi was a bit dirty, adding a Jack Sparrowish appeal with the pirate theme, She'd accentuated Haruhi's eyes and made them stand out beautifully. Haruhi smiled and turned around to see Lavender.

"Thanks! I guess I should get down stairs, I'm sure they'll be here soon," said Haruhi. Lavender nodded and escorted Haruhi down the stairs.

Tamaki and Kyouya arrived soon after Haruhi and Lavender opened the club. Tamaki smiled when he set his eyes on Haruhi. He was carrying a large white bag, and a smaller gray one that he handed off to Kyouya before walking out of the room. Both of them disappeared, later coming out in their own outfits. Lavender went about styling hair and make-up for them as well.

"Ah, the call of the open sea calls me," Tamaki said as soon as Lavender had finished with him. He went about a grand battle with some invisible foe while Lavender went to Kyouya.

"You seem rather psyched up today. May I ask why?" Lavender asked as she applied gel to Kyouya's hair.

"Why? Today is a grand day! Soon, countless young maidens will be here with their hearts on their sleeves ready to have them be snatched away by a merciless pirate, the dreaded Tamaki!" Tamaki cried, swishing his wrist down in an epic final move and apparently killing his invisible assailant.

Haruhi shook her head and went about preparing the tables for the customers and other preparations necessary for the club.

"I take it yesterdays activities do not have anything to do with this increased vigor in your step?" she asked.

"What? Yesterday was just an adventure that I choose to forget. Instead, today I go forth to conquer new lands and find a buried treasure. You know what they say, X marks the spot!" Tamaki cheered. He grabbed Kyouya, who had just gotten his makeup finished by Lavender, and struck a Captain Morgan pose.

"To victory first mate Ohtori!" Tamaki yelled. Kyouya pushed his glasses up.

"Of course. Looks like the others are arriving," Kyouya said as Hunny and Mori, followed by the twins, all showed up sporting their pirate attire. As soon as Hikaru entered, Haruhi rushed up to him, concerned about the injury he'd sustained the previous day.

"Are you okay? Should you really be here?" asked Haruhi. Hikaru smiled and patted his back.

"I'm fine. My back was a little sore for a few hours, but I'm just fine. How are you doing?" he asked. Haruhi smiled.

"I'm fine, a bit threat of someone having it in for me also does not help with feeling anymore secure," said Haruhi.

Soon the donors came and the hosts found themselves busy with entertaining the women. Occasionally, one or two of them would disappear somewhere to feed. Hikaru seemed to go the most, which made sense given the beating he and Karou took the day before. Still, Haruhi could not help but feel slightly inadequate with her inability to feed from a host.

"Haruhi?" one bright eyed young woman asked. Haruhi turned her attention back to the customer and smiled.

"What is it? Sorry, I'm not doing my job very well am I?" asked Haruhi. The girl blushed and took Haruhi's hand in her own.

"Oh no, I think you're doing a good job! I mean...I was just wondering, why was the club closed yesterday?" asked the girl. Haruhi blinked and looked at Tamaki, who was across the room. Tamaki seemed to sense her question and motioned for her to go back to speak. The two rose and went to one of the back rooms where the hosts would take the donors they were feeding on.

"Tamaki, what do we tell the girls asking about the club being closed yesterday?" asked Haruhi. Tamaki looked to the ceiling and appeared to be thinking. Finally he shrugged.

"Kyouya says it's better if we try to keep the events circling you as hush hush as possible. We're trying to keep it in the community, we don't want to risk your attacker gaining any information that may bring him closer to you," said Tamaki.

Haruhi nodded and brushed a piece of hair from her opened her mouth to thank Tamaki for the favor he'd preformed in keeping her things from being disposed of. However, before she could let loose the first sylabel, Kyouya poked his head in.

"A few of the girls are wondering where you two are. You do have customers waiting for you, and the more they wait, the more money is lost," Kyouya calmly said. Both Tamaki and Haruhi left the room and returned to their customers.

Haruhi did her best to keep the real reason for the club's closure secret from the girls, and it appeared to work. Conversation then passed to the topic of some big masquerade that was soon to occur within one of the wealthier vampire clans. Apparently, it was a huge affair in the community and many of the donors were excited at the prospect of possibly being chosen to attend.

"Last years was amazing. I couldn't attend, only the most well known donors, or those that come from wealthy families, or those who are chosen as escorts to wealthy vampires, may attend. However, my friend Shizuka was able to go. She said it was incredible, like something out of a movie. They had the huge band, and everyone was dressed in these gorgeous gowns with really intrique masks and stuff," a red headed young woman said, absentmindedly twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

"Haruhi, do you think you might be going?" asked a raven haired beauty, leaning across the table. Haruhi smiled and shook her head.

"No, I don't imagine I would. Unlike these guys, I am not from any sort of noble family. I was just attacked by some random man and turned, that's all," said Haruhi.

"Well, from what I know, Lavender is not from any sort of recognized clan, yet she goes every year too. Maybe you should be her escort, Lavender would probably wouldn't mind," said the red headed girl.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to trouble her. Besides, it's just a dance after all, isn't it?" Haruhi asked.

The raven haired girl opened her mouth to retort, but she was cut off by Tamaki making a speech about something relating to pirates. Many of the girls chanted and cheered after the speech, and Haruhi found herself smiling at his dedication to the role he'd take that day as the 'pirate king.' She thought back to the eariler moment when she'd wanted to thank him and been interrupted by Kyouya. She hoped to get it over with before he left for the day, since she doubted she would remember to do it at a later time in the week.

Once the speech had been concluded. Kyouya announced that dawn was coming soon and it was time for the girls to return to their homes. He and Mori went about ensuring they were protected and safe as the exited the club. While they exited, Haruhi cleaned the mess made by the customers.

"That went smoothly. I was kinda afraid we might have some trouble tonight," stated Tamaki, sitting on one of the couches in the club and leaning back. The jewelry he wore with the pirate outfit jingled a little and Tamaki reached up to unclip one of the fake earrings from his ear.

"Well, if he's some closet noble, killing while disguising himself as some sort of monster, I think it's fair that he wants to limit the trouble he get's himself into as much as possible. Last thing he needs is to risk cluing us and the rest of the civilized community into his identity," Kyouya said as he reentered the room. Haruhi blinked, not even guessing how he knew what they'd been talking about.

"Lavender has a sample of Haruhi's blood, and it's safe to assume that her sire knows we have it. He may risk detection to destroy what evidence we have before we identify him to the general community," said Tamaki.

There was a period of deep thought, and then Hikaru spoke up.

"Is there a possibility that Haruhi's sire might show his face at the Winter Masquerade Ball? If he's truly a noble, he may warrent an invitation," said Hikaru.

"If he's there, we can't do too much if we find him. We need to submit proof he's her sire, and the only way we obtain proof is with a sample of his blood to confirm that it was his exposed blood which turned her," said Kyouya.

Tamaki leaned back and groaned, then noticed Haruhi had stopped cleaning and had been listening to them during the conversation. He smiled at her.

"Well, let's talk about the course of action we take in confirming her sire another time. I'm exhausted, I think a reprieve at home is needed," said Tamaki. The rest of the hosts agreed, and they went about procuring their transportation back to their houses. Within the hour, the club was emptied, save for Tamaki and Haruhi. Haruhi had just finished all chores she preformed in the closure of the club when she saw the limo pull up to retrieve Tamaki. She remembered her earlier decision to thank Tamaki and ran out of the club.

"Tamaki!" she yelled just as he was getting into the limo. Tamaki blinked, paused, and then stepped out. Haruhi stopped before him and bowed politely.

"I wanted to thank you for allowing my things to be returned to me. I don't have much in the world, and that box was reallythe things most precious to my heart," said Haruhi. Tamaki smiled and bowed in return before taking her hand.

"I am pleased to have preformed a service Haruhi," he said in a regal, princely manner. Haruhi felt her cheeks light up and averted her eyes.

"I'm glad. I just...I just wanted to thank you. It really means a lot to me," said Haruhi, her cheeks still burning.

Tamaki stared at her, the same typical idiotic, happy go lucky smile on his face. Then, he stepped closer to her, and gently took her chin so she was looking him in the face. Haruhi could feel her cheeks heated up and wondered how red her face must be. Slowly, Tamaki leaned forward, until it seemed they might actually kiss.

The honking of the limo's horn stopped him. Slowly, Tamaki looked at the driver, who was pointing to his watch. The 'prince' sighed and released Haruhi.

"Your welcome Haruhi. Sleep well tonight. I plan on tomorrow being another busy day," said Tamaki. Haruhi nodded and watched him off before returning to the club and going to her room. She prepared to sleep, stripping into her bed clothes and snuggling under the sheets. The last thing that crossed her mind, however, was Tamaki's face, so close to hers, until it seemed they might kiss and even though she felt nothing more for him then friendship, she wondered what his lips would taste like.


	7. Chapter 7

OMG I am so sorry for the long wait guys. I feel really bad about this, but unfortunately I've been extremely busy with school and other activities. In addition to my service as the internal affairs director of my school's anime club, I recently was accepted into a study abroad program that will allow me to go to Mihama-cho, Joyo, Kyoto, and even Tokyo Japan this summer, so I am trying to complete everything so I am ready for that.

In addition, I am working as a staff member at a con that will be coming up in September (and hopefully I will be able to afford to be included in the artist alley).

I hope you all can forgive me. In addition, to continue keeping in practice I am editing some of the older chapters of this story, so if you one day get bored and reread this fanfic, you may notice a few changes that will hopefully make it better.

And now, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 7

"So, have I fallen down the rabbit hole into Wonderland?" a wide eyed customer asked.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, Alice in Wonderland Puns had gone around all night, which made sense with the hosts decked out in all manner of Alice in Wonderland apparel. Tamaki had decided on the theme given the popularity of the recent Tim Burton film release. However, instead of following Tim Burton's artistic direction with the costumes, Tamaki had decided on a series of costumes that looked like rejects from some glam goth music video or something.

Tamaki was the mad hatter, dressed in a black silk coat, trimmed with red, silky black slacks, shiny expensive black shoes with red laces, and a button down white shirt. He had an oversized black top with various cards sticking out from the rim. His make up for the night was gawdy and over done, thick black eyeliner had been drawn around his eyes and made them stand out from his pale skin. Two lines came under his right eye, stemming from the thick outline around her eye and curling around like an eyelash. He played the part of a madman perfectly, quoting the hatter's lines from the books and even adding his own to the mix, to the pleasure of all the girls in the club.

Kyouya was the Catepilar, done up in a similar style to Tamaki. He wore a silky deep blue coat trimmed with silver and lined on the inside with light blue. The tail of the coat was designed to resemble that of a catapilar, and it trailed behind him like a flowing cloud. hidden beneath the grand coat was a pair of near black slacks, and pasted onto his head were two antenna which had been made up to appear as if they were actually growing from his head. He had a little light blue make up spread upon his eyelids, making them almost glow in the light of the club, and in Haruhi's opinion it was the most captivating thing about the cosplay.

The twins were both dressed in Chessire cat costumes. This had been decided after a brutal arguement when Tamaki had voiced that maybe the twins should do something more like a gothic tweedle dee and tweedle dum. Such an idea had been deeply opposed by both the twins, and in the end they decided on matching Cheshire cat costumes done apart from the traditional pink and purple color scheme. The costumes consisted of tank tops, the underside of which was made to lok like the belly of a cat with lighter, near transparent white hair. apart from the underside, the tank tops were gray with greenish blue stripes, following a color scheme closer to the new movie which had come out. The bottoms were deep gray slacks, with lace up boots that came half way to the knee and were trimmed with white rabbit fur. Both twins wore cat ears, one wore a pair of gray cat wars and the other the same greenish blue as the stripes, and they continued to switch both these an the matching tails in a never ending game.

Hunny was the white rabbit, with a large gaudy golden pocket watch that he carried around, but must have had trouble reading with how to read the time on it because everytime a guest asked him, he would open the watch, stare at it a few seconds, and then give Mori a pleading look until the older man read the time. He wore a short, black coat trimmed in red, a white button down shirt with a large, cute black bow tie. On his head were a pair of, what looked like, oversized rabbit ears that occasionally flopped over and had to be righted by Mori.

Mori was, hysterically, the door mouse. His costume was a standard suit with a pair of large mouse ears and a tail. For awhile he had been wearing a fake nose, but it proved to me too much of a hassle and in the end was removed.

Finally, it had been decided, by a vote no less, that Haruhi would be Alice. She wore a light blue shirt and shorts combination with a frilly white apron over it. A large, black bow was on her head, and she wore a pair of black dress shoes with knee high frilly white socks. All evening she'd gotten compliments on the outfit, which was surprising because she had thought in such a cosutume she might as well have had a sign on her forehead saying "girl." However, she tried her best to play along, in her own way, and the evening seemed to go failry well.

As the night wore on, the ball became a popular topic again. Only two weeks away, many donors were trying desparately to catch the eye of a host for the possibility of being their escort. However, the hosts either were very clueless as to their intention, or very good at ignoring the girls. A few made passes at Haruhi, but since she was not of noble descent she would probably not attend and eventually, the girls settled for talking about things that had happened at past balls.

"Tamaki-san, do you think that they can beat the ball of 1998? I heard that year they had not only the band and whatnot that they usually commision for the dance but they also had a circus come in and there were fire breathers and acrobats," one of the patrons said, holding a cup of hot tea.

"Well, the ball of 2003 easily beat 1998. For that was the ball in which they had a Labrinth themed dance and part of the hall was made over into a beautiful lush green maze. They nearly lost half the attendees, and the gowns were much more exquisite than what they usually wear. It was so colorful, but I doubt this year will be anything too special," said Tamaki, brushing a few bangs back away from his face dramatically.

"What will you wear this year Tamaki-san?" another girl asked. Tamaki grinned.

"Why, I plan to wrap myself in the lightest, softest silk which will be a light blue, so as to better present my eyes," Tamaki began, and he continued to describe his outfit much to the pleasure of the crowd before him.

"Haruhi?" Lavender's voice called. Haruhi blinked, turned around, and saw Lavender dressed in a gosh Queen of Hearts costume. Apparently, Tamaki had talked her into participating.

"Yes?" Haruhi asked.

"I need you to come to the lab and talk with me, don't worry I'll ok everything with Kyouya," said Lavender. Haruhi blinked, nodded, and headed down to the lab as Lavender went to speak with Kyouya.

The lab was just the same as it had been when she was down there last. Haruhi walked around, Lavender would be down there soon right? Sure enough, just as she was checking out some poster on the wall dictating the use of some medical practice, Lavender walked into the room.

"Sorry to take you away, the twins are entertaining your customers," said Lavender.

"No problem, they're all just talking about the ball," said Haruhi.

"Ah, yes. The Masamune Ball, it's been going on for the last few centuries. It was only recently that I was allowed to attend, thanks to the reputation I have secured for myself," said Lavender.

"Really?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, which is precisely why I asked you come here. I recently recieved my invitation, and it says I am entitled to bring one guest. I would like you to be that guest," Lavender said. Haruhi smiled nervously.

"Well, it's an honor, but everyone there's going to be a noble or something, right?" asked Haruhi. Lavender shrugged.

"I am not noble, there is no noble blood in me at all," said Lavender.

"Why do you want me?" asked Haruhi. Lavender smiled.

"Every year, every little bastard at the dance begins to attempt to court me. Tamaki and the others have offered me the service of escorting me, but their families are far less open to the idea. Well, actually the twin's family was alright with the idea, but the brothers got into a fight over who had to escort me and I ended up going alone that year as well," said Lavender.

"So, you want me because I have no family?" asked Haruhi. Lavender shook her head.

"No, I want you because you are my friend, and if one more cretin half my age attempts to bed me after a lukewarm chat and some champagne I will kill someone, and it will be someone imporant," said Lavender. Haruhi laughed a little, and was about to agree to the arrangement when a chilling idea entered her mind.

"Um, Lavender, if the guy who attacked me is a noble, won't he be there," asked Haruhi. Lavender's facce paled, and then she nodded.

"There is a good point there, but even if they recognize you I doubt that they would attempt to strike you at the ball. Too many people, all would easily testify if they saw someone in violation of the treaty," said Lavender.

"But...what if they do try to strike me?" asked Haruhi.

"Me, Tamaki, Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori will be there. At all times, we will ensure one of us is near you. Anyone who tries to hurt you, they'll be caught, and there will be justice," said Lavender.

Haruhi thought about this. She was confused, the real possibility of danger lingering in the back of her mind. She looked to Lavender.

"What would you do?" she asked. Lavender took a deep breath and looked into Haruhi's eyes.

"I would go, face my attacker. Show him I am not scared. Show him I will not go down without a fight. But, that is me, and I cannot tell you what to do. I would like you to go with me, but if you do not want to, I will respect that," said Lavender.

The sound of someone calling her from above attracted both Haruhi and Lavender's attention. Lavender smiled.

"Go upstairs, earn your keep. We'll talk later, okay?" she asked. Haruhi smiled and nodded. She was on her way when she paused, turned around, and met Lavender's eyes.

"I'll tell you my decision tonight," she promised, before returning to her customers.


	8. Author's Note

Hi, stuck at kind of a little wall with writing Blood and Lust, Pleasure and Pain. I'm happy I got that one chapter out, but I'd like to try finishing this story eventually, so I figured I'd try and inspire some creativity. It helped me a lot when I wrote the one shot I'm Yours for one of my readers, and I figured I'd try to use what I learned there to get some ideas concerning Blood Lust, Pleasure and Pain, as well as some of the other stories I've got going.

So, I figure I should do something for you guys, the wonderful readers that show me I apparently have some talent with this writing...thing. I'm willing to do commissions (I don't know if I should call them commissions since I will not take any reward but the wonderful (hopeful) reviews of the readers) for the first five people who contact me.

There are some rules though.

1. It must be from a series I know. If I am familiar with something, it helps me write the characters in a more believable fashion so their not just 2D puppets who act without demonstrating any reason for acting.

2. If it's a pairing story, it must be a pairing that I support. This may sound childish and stupid, but it kinda ties in with the first rule. I can write more passionately about a pairing I am not only familiar with, but that I do appreciate. If I'm just pairing up two characters, then it's just shit. I mean it. Just total shit because the characters would be like stock, unemotional characters that just act out the part without going through the motions. That's the best I can explain.

3. It's going to be a one shot so don't expect any other chapters. The last one shot I did actually inspired a sequel, but the story itself was only one chapter and never went any farther.

4. If you want a lemon, say so. If you do not, say so. Tell me things you want in the story, or kept out. This is not going to be an AU story, I will stick to cannon just to make things simpler and easier on myself.

5. I am hesitant about doing any self insert characters. I cannot really write about a character unless I can visualize them and know their motivation, backstory, everything. If you really, REALLY want a self insert character, I will send you a giant form to fill out so I get all the information on your character.

That's about it. Please PRIVATE MESSAGE (not in reviews. Reviews are for commenting on the story you are reading, not trying to get another story commissioned) me and that's it.


End file.
